The specification relates to processing noted items. In particular, the specification relates to customizing and providing noted items to users.
Over the last decade, social networking has become increasingly popular. People frequently show their approval or disapproval for websites, posts, videos, advertisements and comments by clicking indication of approval buttons. Currently, there is no way for a user to easily browse items approved or disapproved by other users from the user's social connections. For example, a user cannot browse top 10 sites or ads that have most indications of approval from the user's social connections such as a friend circle, a family circle, etc.